


Rachel's Letters

by la_chicas_mix



Series: Songs from a broken chair [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Songs from a broken chair, Letters, Pre-Slash, Runaway, Songs From a Broken Chair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_chicas_mix/pseuds/la_chicas_mix
Summary: Rachel sends letters to Patrick every time they break up.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/Rachel
Series: Songs from a broken chair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rachel's Letters

January 10th, 2012

Dear Patrick,

How are you? I know you said to give you some space, but I thought a letter would be ok. Please don’t be mad at your mom for giving me your new address. I promise I won’t call and won’t pressure you. I just miss talking to you and getting home at the end of the day and not being able to call you to tell you how my day went just doesn’t feel right.

Sarah and Dan have moved in together, can you believe that? After all the arguments they had about it! Sarah asked me if _we_ were going to move in together any time soon and I just didn’t have the heart to tell her that you’ve asked for some time alone. I didn’t want to take away from her happiness.

Dad finally got that promotion at work. He’s over the moon and is going to take us all for dinner at the weekend to that new Grill Place in Barrie. I told him that you’re out of town and mom hasn’t pushed either, so at least I haven’t had to lie to them.

Otherwise things are quite normal here. School is good and I’m really enjoying this new term. My classes keep me busy most of the day and Mandy keeps me busy in the evenings. She keeps taking me to these improv and poetry reading nights. You would absolutely love them.

I wish you were here.

Yours, always

Rachel

******

March 20th, 2013

Dear Patrick,

It’s been two months since you left again, and the same question still consumes me every night.

Why did you leave? Every time things get difficult, you disappear.

I try and I try, but I just can’t comprehend what goes through your mind. And you just lock in yourself and won’t talk to me. I really want to understand you. I thought I knew you, but I obviously don’t, because I would have never believed that _my_ Patrick would pack up his bags and go. Again.

Why?

I need you to talk to me because this is killing me. Your silence is killing me. Your absence is killing me. You have my heart, but you’ve taken yours with you and left me here alone.

I need my best friend. I don’t know who to talk to any more. You’re my world and I am lost without you.

Yours, always

Rachel

******

September 2nd, 2015  
  


Dear Patrick,

I miss you.

And I am sorry.

I am sorry that I lost my temper. I am sorry that I pushed you. I am sorry that I made you cry. That we both cried. Tears have never tasted more bitter and the knot in my stomach has not disappeared yet.

I miss you and I need you.

Please come back to me.

Yours, always.

Rachel.

******

May 14th, 2017

Dear Patrick,

Why do you run away?

You know what, I don’t need an answer this time.

I am tired. Tired of asking and begging and getting nothing in return.

I can talk to myself all alone. You made me learn to.

I don’t need you around if you don’t want to be here.

Keep fooling yourself, telling yourself that you’re fine.

 _I_ will be fine.

Yours, always

Rachel.


End file.
